Cuando ya lo has probado todo
by Alice's Room
Summary: Elena se enamora de Alaric, pero Alaric está por Meredith...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Verte cada día.

Elena POV.

Llegué a casa. Parecía increíble después de todo. Estaba agotada, deprimida, angustiada…

Ni Damon ni Stefan. Tampoco Matt. Me sentía despreciable. Alaric. Alaric estaba en mi mente.

Alaric, el que había sido novio de Jenna , marido de mi madre.

Me sentía culpable y despreciable. Me sentía cómo… Como Damon. Apartaba a todo el mundo. Cada día debía decirle a Ric "Estoy bien, gracias". Y mentía.

Oigo ruidos arriba. Sólo puede ser Ric pero… ¿Por qué hace tanto ruido?

Subí sigilosamente. Llamé a su puerta.

-Alaric, ¿Estás ahí? – acto seguido me reproché mi estupidez, era obvio que tenía que estar ahí.

-¡Sí, Elena! ¡Un momento!

Le oí susurrar algo, estaba con alguien. Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y encontré a Alaric desnudo de cintura para arriba y a Dra. Fell con él.

-¡Perfecto!-grité salido de la habitación.

Alaric me siguió unos pasos atrás.

Alaric POV.

Seguí a Elena lo más rápido que pude.

-Lo siento Elena, sé que no es mi casa y que…

-¡Es tu casa!-me cortó dándose la vuelta- ¡Puedes traer a quien quieras!

Parecía que iba a llorar. No lo entendía.

-Pero Elena…, entonces…

Meredith salió de la habitación con la chaqueta puesta y el bolso colgado.

-No pasa nada, yo ya me voy.

-Ya te llamaré-le susurré.

Elena POV.

He entrado en mi habitación y he dado un portazo. Ya la llamará dice…

Oigo como Alaric me llama a la puerta.

-Elena, ¡Elena! Por favor, puedo entrar?

Estaba llorando encima de la cama en silencio. NO NO PUEDES ENTRAR, quería gritarle.

Alaric abrió la puerta sin más y mi reacción automática fue tirarle un cojín a la cara.

N/A: Es mi primer fic sobre estos dos así que no sé si va a gustar… Así que espero opiniones y saber si debo continuarlo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Confesar qué?

Alaric abrió la puerta sin más y mi reacción automática fue tirarle un cojín a la cara.

Alaric POV

El cojín acabó en mi cara. Si Elena no estuviese llorando abría resultado hasta gracioso de la cara que se me quedó.

-Elena, ¿Quieres hablar?

-Hablar, ¿Hablar de qué, Alaric? ¿De qué me siento la persona más ruin bajo la capa de la tierra?-me gritó.

No estaba entendiendo nada. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado. Puse mi mano en su espalda intentando reconfortarla, pero lloraba y lloraba.

-Elena…-susurré.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Ric-se dio ligeramente la vuelta.- Llama a la Dra. Fell, haz lo que tengas que hacer y olvidame.

Elena POV

No podía decírselo de ninguna manera, por tanto, era mejor así, todos tienen su lugar y es obvio que el suyo no es a mi lado.

-Elena, no voy a ir a llamar a nadie.

Una sonrisa amarga e irónica apareció en mi cara y me reí sarcásticamente.

-Si te he escuchado, por favor. ¿Sabes? Puedo ser fuerte con muchas cosas-me senté mirando hacia él- Pero no con ésta, no así… No de esta manera.

-Elena, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Ni lo vas a entender, Ric. Al menos no hasta que haga esto…-me acerqué lentamente a sus labios para ver si se apartaba, pero estaba estático. Entonces simplemente cerré el hueco entre nosotros con un tímido beso.

N/A: Espero que guste el cap ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Cómo evitar a alguien.

-Ni lo vas a entender, Ric. Al menos no hasta que haga esto…-me acerqué lentamente a sus labios para ver si se apartaba, pero estaba estático. Entonces simplemente cerré el hueco entre nosotros con un tímido beso.

Elena le besó, ni ella misma podía explicar ese impulso que la llevó a hacerlo. Alaric estaba estatico, no era capaz de pensar.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron así, Elena intentó profundizar el beso, pero no pudo, Alaric no la dejó y la aparto ligeramente.

-Elena... Esto no está bien. No es así como tiene que ser.

-Nada aquí es como tiene que ser, Alaric, por favor...

Alaric suspiró y sin decir ninguna palabra salió de la habitación de Elena.

Elena se quedó en la cama, llorando, quieta, dejando pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena bajó a por el café. Se encontró con Alaric en la cocina, y cuando fué a hablarle...

-Elena, llegó sumamente tarde al instituto, te dejó aquí el café y nos vemos en historia, no llegues tarde.

Y así salió por la puerta y Elena ya no lo vio más que en clase.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños, Elena no veía a Alaric más que en clase, y los días seguían pasando y se dio cuenta de que Ric la esquivaba. No sabía como cruzarse ya con él. Intentaba quedarse después de clase, pero él huía.

N/A: Espero que os siga gustando ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Secuestro express.

Elena había sido ignorada durante varios días por Alaric, i algo que Elena odiaba era ser ignorada. En ningún momento se creyó el centro del universo, pero tampoco era el último mono, y eso lo tubo claro.

Esa mañana de Sabado Elena se levantó a las 6 y entró en la habitación de Alaric. Él aún dormía, así que ella con un pañuelo lo amarró en la cama y se escurrió por encima de él para despertarle.

-Alaric...-le susurró al oído- Alaric...

-Mmm...-Alaric no despertaba.

-Alaric... Vamos a jugar-le volvió a susurrar en el oído.

Alaric empezó a despertar en ese momento.

-¿Elena?-susurró Alaric- ¿Elena, qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Jugar-se rió Elena- Supongo que a esto se refería Katherine...

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-El fuego Petrova...-empezé a besarle el cuello- Ric, me has ignorado durante mucho tiempo, y no me gusta que me ignoren..

Alaric se mantenia callado.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-Elena puso morritos de niña pequeña.

-Elena, esto no está bien... Desatame.

-¿Però, aún teniendome así crees que no está bien?

Elena se sacó la camiseta.

-Elena, no puedes hacer esto... No conmigo atado- la sonrisa empezó a escurrirse por la cara de Alaric.

-Así me gustas mucho más, Ric-volvió a atacar su cuello.

-¿Te sientes muy valiente conmigo atado verdad?- Alaric sonrió- Esto debería ser diferente.

Sin previo aviso Alaric se desató y agarró las manos de Elena.

-¿Cómo te has desatado?-preguntó con voz de niña pequeña.

Alaric sonrió de lado.

-Haciendolo.

Elena ni siquira vió el movimiento y ella estaba debajo de él. La ató a la cama y le susurró al oido:

-Estas secuestrada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Cómo tenía que acabar.

Elena ni siquira vió el movimiento y ella estaba debajo de él. La ató a la cama y le susurró al oido:

-Estas secuestrada.

Ric empezó a besar su cuello y bajó a su pecho. Lo único que Elena profería eran gemidos y más gemidos. Alaric besó y lamió uno de sus pechos y luego pasó al otro.

-Alaric...-murmuraba Elena.

Alaric siguió bajando hasta llegar entre sus piernas, volvió a besar, lamer, tocar...

Y cuando Elena estubo a punto de venir por él paró. Elena se quejó levemente.

-¿Es que acaso crees que terminaremos tan pronto?-río Alaric.

Elena no tubo más remedio que reir ante eso.

Al cabo de unos segundos Alaric ya se había colocado entre sus piernas y Elena gritaba de placer pidiendo más.

-Ric...-gimió fuerte y Alaric empezó a disminuir la marcha hasta salir de ella.

-Querías esto, Lena... Ahora ya lo tienes-le besó la frente con dulzura.

-No quería sólo esto...-murmuró ella- Quiero que me dejes quererte.

Sin decir más, Ric le dió un sueve beso en los labios.

N/A: Finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Me encanta Alaric con Elena! *-* Bueno ahora estoy trabajando en un Jeremy/Elena, pronto lo tendreís. XOXO! 3


End file.
